Secrets
by ALMJ
Summary: Natsu was dared, by Gray, to do fifteen part-time jobs and to not get fired from them until they reach the next grade. And if he doesn't, he will have to face punishment. Though, what is his punishment? One of his secrets exposed? Well, maybe Lucy Heartfillia, will know?


**Hey guys! So anyway, do you know finals are super tiring? So, this only first day of finals and I'm super tired -.-.**

 **But anyway, ever since Ayumichi-me's comic,** _ **Secrets**_ **?**

 **If so, and loved it, this is my version of it. Also, what's** _ **Honey Works?**_

 **And please remember . . .**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EXCEPT THE STORY AND PLOT!**

 **Anyway, let's start this little story adventure.**

 _At The Library/ 5 pm_

"Hey Lucy?" A light blue short-haired girl asked her blond friend, as she picked up the book, _Dreamology_. ( **I seriously love this book! (\^-^/)** )

'Y-Yeah? What i-is it, L-Levy?"

"Why are you blushing? Did something **happened** to **you and Natsu**?" Levy asked, with a cat face **( :3 ← this one)** and started reading.

"I-I d-don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about!" Lucy said, blushing dark red.

"Okay, okay." Levy said, who was now focusing on her book.

'This is **all your fault, Natsu**!' Lucy said, blushing more darker, with just the thought of why she's a blushing mess.

 _Earlier: At the end of Class/ 3 pm_

"Class is finally over! **Heaven** awaits me!" A salmon haired boy said to his best friend.

"Of course you would think that. And why would you think **your job** is heaven, Natsu? No offence, but **doing a play** , isn't my heaven."

One of Natsu's part-time jobs, and his favorite, is being an actor at a children's library.

"Oh yes it is. This time, I'm being **a dragon**. For Mavis sakes, Luce. A Dragon!" Natsu said, with glints in his eyes.

"Hai, Hai. But, really, Natsu? How **many** part-time jobs do **you need**? I, already counted **five**. How many more until you **reach** your goal?"

You see, Gray **dared** Natsu to do as many part-time jobs, **he requested** and can't get fired from either job, until they **reach** the next grade. And if Natsu got fired, from either one of them, he would have to tell one of Natsu's secrets?

The reason this is not really definite is because it was in a whisper tone, for his punishment. But, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Mira, Cana, and Wendy think that was his punishment, since Natsu **went pale** and he looked like he **couldn't believe** that was his punishment.

"Hmm, I'm almost there just **need ten more**." Natsu said, with grin.

"Let's see . . . one . . . two . . . **FIFTEEN**?! THAT'S A LOT! YOU'RE **NOT EVEN THERE** , YET!' Lucy yelled, not believing that's not how many jobs he needed.

"OW, Luce. Remember. Sensitive hearing?! Does that **ring a bell**?" Natsu said, covering his ears.

"Oh, Sorry. My bad." Lucy sweatdropped.

'It's alright." Natsu said, walking close to the doors of the school.

"How do you **even do it**?" Lucy asked, thinking there must be a reason he's **not stressed** about doing all those jobs.

"Do what?" Natsu said, with a confused face.

"Keeping jobs. It must be tiring and stressful."

"Well, I have someone I think about. So it doesn't stress me out." Natsu said, with a serious face, as he entered the **outside world**.

"Really? **Who**?" Lucy asked, wondering who is this person he might be thinking about.

" **It's a secret**. Well, let's go to the Library." Natsu said, **grabbing her hand** and running to the Library.

Lucy's part-time job is a librarian, where Natsu **work at**. So, they **see each other** , every Wednesday.

"H-hey, slow down, Natsu!"

"Never!"

 _At the Libary: After the play/ 4 pm_

"Hey, Luce. **Was I good**?" Natsu said, with a big grin.

"Yeah. But seriously. You just had to **bring me up there**?" Lucy asked.

"Because, why not?" Natsu shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?"

" **Hey, Lucy**?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm?" Lucy said, reorganizing books.

" **There's something I need to tell you.** "

" **What is it? Natsu**?" Lucy looked at him.

" **Well** . . ." Natsu said, then cupped his hands and whispered in her ear, then backed away.

 _ **I Love You. Alway have. What about you?**_

Lucy blushed red, " **Wha-** . ."

This gesture made Natsu grin, but to Lucy it looked like **a smirk**.

 _Now: AT The Library/ 6 pm_

As Lucy **finished** her shift, and when everyone left, including Levy, before her, she **saw** Natsu, **leaning** on the rails, that lead to the Library.

When Natsu saw Lucy, he made the **grin/smirk** to Lucy and **walked** to her.

Lucy was **blushing darker** , as Natsu went closer.

And as he was facing her, Lucy looked on the floor, with the **darkest red face** , you'll ever see.

"So, Luce, **what's your answer**?' Natsu said, using his thumb and index finger, to bring her face up to see his face.

As Lucy was facing Natsu, Lucy's face was **dark red**.

'U-Um, I U-Um"

"Maybe, ' **this' might help you**." Natsu said, **leaning in**.

"W-Wha- hmph." Lucy said as **Natsu kissed her**.

 **Well, there you go. And sorry if it isn't that good, but I try. Anywho, this what I basically though what Natsu whispered to Lucy, from Ayumichi-me. it's not certain, but my Nalu shipping, just wouldn't stop me. So, until many more adventures, ja nee.**


End file.
